


The Loveliest Lies of All

by IminHamiltonHell (IminUndertaleHell)



Series: I Bet You Don't Curse God [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Lucy and Mary are snobs, M/M, The Ending of chapter 1 has a 'We Know' vibe to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminHamiltonHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucy is annoying and too much like her father, things get messy. </p><p>Throw a King in, and everything goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So, we’re just going to  _ fake date _ ?” Frances was confused as they talked in their hiding spot at school. “Why?”

“Lucy has been trying to make me jealous, so I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend.” Theo was desperate to get Lucy off of her back. Frances wanted to help, but it would  _ hurt so much _ knowing that it wasn’t real.

“For how long?”

“A month at most.”

“Fine. Any time more than a month, I get ten dollars a week. Capiche?” The two shook hands. “Well,  _ sweets _ , we need to get to English before Mr. King kills us.”

 

\----

 

Frances and Theo sat in their study hall, which was luckily in the music room. The two had actually been pretty convincing, and this would be the first time that day that they would both see Lucy. Frances would just play her guitar the entire time, and everyone loved it. She was playing some of the chords from one of Philip’s songs when Lucy walked over. Theo had been leaning on Frances’ shoulders and had her arms wrapped around the other’s waist.

She cleared her throat before straightening her back. “Theo?” Frances let the chord that she was playing face out, then Theodosia turned around.

“Yes, Lucy?”

“I was-umm-I was wondering…” She took in a deep breath. “I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime?” Theo just smiled.

“Sorry Lucy, but I’m…” She hesitated. This was a bad idea. Fake-dating someone just to get another person to leave her alone? Although, she  _ was _ desperate to get Lucy off of her back. This just made her feel really bad, but having Lucy bugging her at almost every given moment was just aggravating. “I’m already in a relationship,” she paused for a second before smiling, “with little Fran here.” She tightened her arm around the other’s waist for a second before loosening her grip.

“O-Oh. Okay. Sorry.” Theodosia could just  _ see _ her heart breaking in her eyes. She felt so bad, but didn’t speak until Lucy was out of ear-shot.

“I feel so bad. Like, I know that she’s insufferable and a snob, but I just feel so  _ bad _ for rejecting her.” Frances just smiled as her phone pinged. She set her guitar down and checked the notification.

 

**From: Unknown**

_ You and me, after school, front steps. Come alone. _

 

“Umm…” Frances was confused, but the confusion was drowned out by fear.

“What’s up, Franny?”

“Just… Just a weird text. Probably a bot or something.” She shut her phone off, knowing exactly who it was that sent the text.

 

\----

 

Frances hurried out of her last class to meet the person that had texted her. She sat on the front steps as Lucy Jefferson and Mary King stepped out from around the steps.

“Well look what the cat dragged in, two prisses,” Frances sneered. “Now, what the fuck do you want? Theo’s gonna get worried.”

“We know,” the two said in unison.

“What do you know?” Frances was playing stupid and lying through her teeth.

“The thing between Theo and you, we know that it’s fake.” Mary crossed her arms.

“ _ And _ we know that you’re getting paid.”

“One, Theodosia and I  _ are _ dating. Two, why would I need to get  _ paid _ to date her? She’s adorable.” Frances stood up. “You’re really resorting to lies because  _ you’re _ jealous?” She laughed. “I knew that you would stoop low, but this is a new low for you.” Lucy took out her phone.

“ _ So, we’re just going to fake date? Why? _ ” A part of Theo’s sentence was cut off. “- _ I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend _ .” Frances glared at them.

“Now, if you don’t want any  _ rumors _ floating around, you answer to  _ me _ ,” Mary sneered. Frances couldn’t ruin Theo’s reputation like that.

“Lucy has to stop messing with Theo. I will accept with that condition.”

“That can be arranged.” Mary held her hand out to shake. Frances thought for a second. It’s either her to Theo.

She returned the gesture as Mary’s face twisted into a wicked grin.

_ It’s either her or Theo _ .


	2. Compliance

“Is everything okay, Frances? You seem… off.” John smiled at his daughter as she sat on her phone. Frances knew that he was using the tone of voice that meant that there was no way that she was getting out of this conversation.

“Let’s just say… Let’s just say that you do something that you don’t want people to know, but people find out anyways and make threats. Should you believe their threats?”

“Depends who’s making the threats? Who threatened you?”

“Mary King and Lucy Jefferson…?”

“Why are they threatening you?”

“I…” Frances sighed. “Okay, so Theo and I are fake-dating. It was to get Lucy off of Theo’s back. With that, Lucy and Mary found out and threatened to create bullshit rumors to ruin Theo. I agreed to ‘answer to’ Mary. Just don’t tell Theo. Lucy agreed to stop messing with her if I work with Mary.” Frances rubbed her hands over her face. “I  _ know _ that it was a stupid idea to work for a King-”

“-It’s more than stupid, Fran. It’s social suicide.” She gave him the most confused look that he had ever seen. “Okay, so Hercules worked for George King in high school. Yes, we’ve known each other that long. He was actually planning to be in the SS after high school. When he started working for King, the asshole put bad word in with some of the higher ups in charge of recruitment. The good part was that he was was also an amazing tailor and was able to take that up as a second choice.” John sighed. “We need to get you out of this.”

“No!” Frances’ face went red after yelling. “I’ll just work for her. It won’t be hard, just getting gossip on people here, fucking up a relationship there. Nothing I can’t handle, Dad. I promise that I’ll be fine.”

 

\----

 

**Group:** **_Business as Usual_ **

 

**Members:** **_Fran-Bow, Soft-phia, Char-coal, August, Ame, Johnny-Boy, Boss L, Boss M_ **

 

**Boss L:** Frances, first job: Spread the rumor that Jane Jefferson has been dating Susanna Adams. They both have a debt that they have yet to pay, and it is weeks late. Don’t get caught.

 

**Fran-Bow:** Jane’s your sister, why spread that rumor about her?

 

**Johnny-Boy:** First rule: Don’t question your tasks. Ever.

 

**Fran-Bow:** Susanna is YOUR sister, @johnny-boy. Why are you siding with @boss L?

 

**Boss M:** Remember what we have on you, Frances.

 

**Fran-Bow:** Who do I talk to first?

 

**Boss L:** Talk to Susanna’s brother, Charles. He has been looking for a way to get back at his sister. All you have to do is tell him and make sure that he doesn’t say that it was you.

 

**Fran-Bow:** When do I do this?

 

**Boss M:** Whenever possible, but within the next week.

 

\----

 

Frances sighed, but went through with it anyways. She was doing what she had to. The good part was that Charles was in her homeroom. Theo had went to get her stuff situated, so Frances went over to Charles.

“Adams, I was asked to give you a message.” Charles looked up. “It’s pertaining your sister, Susanna.” He smiled wickedly. “Now, you didn’t hear this from me. Your sister has been dating Jane Jefferson. Now, you may tell who you wish. I will not tell you the source, and you will not expose me as yours.” He nodded and Frances walked away. She felt so  _ bad _ about this, but it was worth it for the person that she was doing it for.

 

\----

 

Her first job was a success. Everything went as planned, both Jane and Susanna were thoroughly embarrassed, and Mary got her money.

“You did very good. Both even gave us hush money if we’d push all rumors about them under the rug now. How did you get Charles to agree? Did you have sex with him or something?” Lucy was asking too many questions.

“I was polite, and he was compliant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,  
> Fran-Bow = Frances Laurens  
> Soft-phia = Sophia King = Princess Sophia of the United Kingdom; 5th daughter to King George III  
> Char-coal = Charlotte King = Charlotte, Princess Royalty; 1st daughter to King George III  
> August = Augustus King = Prince Augustus Frederick; 6th son to King George III  
> Ame = Amelia King = Princess Amelia of the United Kingdom; 6th daughter to King George III  
> Johnny-Boy = John Quincy Adams  
> Boss L = Lucy Jefferson  
> Boss M = Mary King


	3. Oh Shit

Everything was okay until Alexander found out.

“ _ Frances Laurens-Hamilton get in here right now! _ ” Frances walked into the kitchen were Alex was sitting, anger embedded in his face.

“Papa, I really have to get to school. It’s important.” She had another job, and only today to do it.

“Your jobs with the Kings’ aren’t as important right now,” he snapped. Frances’ eyes went wide. “Yeah, I know you’re working with the Kings’. Why?”

“Who told you?”

“John told me that you told him.” He crossed his arms. “Now, why are you working for them?”

“It’s not important.”

“Yes it is, Frances. We need to get you ou-”

“ _ YOU’RE NOT MY BIOLOGICAL PARENT, SO JUST STAY OUT OF IT!" _

The room was silent as Frances huffed, turning around and walking out of the room. He heard the front door open and close again. He just sat there, staring at the place where Frances stood.

“Alex?” A hand fell onto his shoulder and he jumped. Turning, he saw that John was standing behind him. “Are you okay, dear? Why are you crying?” He wiped his eye, not realizing that he was crying until it was pointed out.

“Frances and I just got in a bit of a verbal scuffle is all,” Alex laughed. “She got mad at me for asking questions about the Kings’, we both kind of snapped at each other, and she told me that I should just stay out of it because I’m not her biological parent.” His voice was surprisingly steady, but John saw the quiver of hurt in his eyes.

“I’ll talk with her after school, okay? We’ll get this sorted out.”


	4. The End of The Issue

“Frances, I am  _ not _ happy with how you spoke to Alex today.” Frances sat on the couch while John stood in front of her. She seemed to be confident in what she had done. “You made him upset, and it’s unacceptable for any of us to intentionally make someone upset in this house.”

“He just needs to stay out of my business, Dad. I have my reasons for working with the Kings’, and these reasons are why I can’t just back out. It’s more than me just wanting to work for them, and you  _ know _ that. I told you my reason for working with them, and it’s  _ my _ job to get it done with so I can get out.”

“Yes, you have your reason. Still, you shouldn’t be disrespectful of your father just because he is concerned. He’s trying to be the best father that he can, despite his little mental bumps here and there.” He sighed. “I want you to apologize, and  _ never _ do that again. Am I clear?” She nodded. “Alright.” He helped her stand up.

“I’m going to go up to my room. I have an English report that isn’t going to write itself.” He let her go as she used the rails of the stairs to guide her up the stairs and to her room. John turned around as he heard a knock at the door. Confused, he walked over and opened it.

“Laurens, it’s wonderful to see you again.”

“George King, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I’m here to discuss your daughter, Frances.” John stepped aside with a huff as George walked in. “Now, I know that you are aware that your daughter works with my girls in their little ring.”

“Yes, Alex and I are both aware.”

“Now, due to certain circumstances, we have to leave the state. With that, the ring has been disbanded and her debt is erased. All that she has to do is complete her last job and she’s off scot-free.”

“You seem… unusually kind about this.”

“Well, I was unaware at first that my girls had gotten Frances involved in their ring at first. When they told me, I became upset with them because I had realized that what  _ I _ did to people was creating bad situations for everyone, myself included. Speaking of which, if Gilbert would allow me to talk to Hercules, I would like to apologize to him for what I did.”

“You can’t just  _ apologize _ for that shit, King,” John growled. “You both fucked him up in the head  _ and _ you fucked up his reputation.” Alex then walked through the front door, looking more disheveled than usual.

“I have to go back into work in about an hour,” Alex said as he walked into the kitchen. “What the fuck do you want, George?”

“I’m just here to talk to Johnny here.” George reached to put his hand on John’s shoulder, but he moved.

“Touch me and consider your fingers broken.” He just nodded and stepped back.

“Have a good day.” With that, he walked out and left the three to their own devices.


End file.
